Love, Pain and Friendship
by AlphaIkaros
Summary: What will happen if Lavi knew Lenalee's feelings? How will this affect their friendship?    Rated T for sensitive content.    This is my First ever fanfic. Please don't be harsh on me :     R
1. The Conflict

What happens if Lavi knew Lenalee's feelings? How will this affect their friendship?

Rated T for sensitive contents...

Please don't be harsh about the reviews .

* * *

"Lenalee, do you like Allen?" the red-haired guy asked.

They paused on walking, both kept silent for a while. She is standing behind him, looking down to the floor and blushing. Lavi, known for being so carefree, had this serious look for the first time.

"What's with the sudden question, Lavi?" she asked, still slightly blushing.

"Just answer me, do you like Allen?" Lavi kept his serious look. His voice sounds different from his usual tone. He really is serious. The girl started to move back, she feels frightened by his looks, '_something is wrong_', she thought.

"Lavi, something is wrong with y…" before she could finish, he grabbed her left hand, and pulled her closer. She tried to push him away but he was stronger. He groped her shoulders and pushed her to the wall as hard as he could. Lenalee cried. Lavi's hands still grasping her shoulders, he leaned closer to her, until their face is about an inch away from each other. She looked at him straight in the eyes, with fears filling it.

"Lavi, what is wrong with you?" she screamed, her voice is trembling in fear, as well as her hands.

"Answer me Lenalee, do you like Allen?" Lavi almost shout at her. "Please tell me!"

Lenalee looked away from him, "Y-Yes, I like Allen-kun… I… I love him."

His eyes widened, but he is not shock, his hands starts to shake a little, he bit his lips and sweat formed in his temples. He put on a little grin on his face. He asked her again.

"D-Do you like me, Lenalee?" Lenalee kept silent and didn't even respond. He was agitated, frustrated, and anger filled him. He looked down the floor, punched the rough hard wall on her side, "Please look at me…" Lavi whispered. The girl turned her head and looked straight at his eye.

"Lavi, I do like you, but I cannot like you the way I like Allen-kun…"

Her words stabbed his heart. Those words stabbed that it made his heart shattered into pieces, broken like a glass. Tears began to form on both of their eyes. The sky turned dark and a gush of wind hit their bodies, both were standing still, silent. She is leaning unto the wall while her shoulders were being held by his hands. Lavi smiled bitterly, he held tighter to her shoulders. He cannot contain much more of this pain. Lavi looked at Lenalee, his face is blushing, but pain showed in his left eye; Lenalee stares at him, with pity on her eyes. All of a sudden, he pressed his lips onto hers. Shocked by his sudden actions, Lenalee tried to push him away, but the red-haired guy is much stronger, he held her closer to his body. He kissed deeper and deeper, his right hand held the back of her head and pulled it closer; left hand moved towards her waist. Both of her hands were on his shoulder, pushing his body away from her.

He pushed her again to the wall, this time his lips freed away from her lips and moved to her cheeks, then to her neck. She is panting and breathing very hard. Tears flowed down to her cheeks; she started to cry and sobbed bitterly. His kiss on neck made her shiver and stutter; Lenalee moaned not because she feels good, but moaned because of fear and sadness.

Lenalee tried to scream and cry for help, but she feels like something is stocked at her throat that even her voice won't come out. She could only think of Allen by that time.

'_Help me! Somebody help me! Allen-kun!_' she thought.

Lavi gripped her tighter, he tore her collar and her sleeve that showed him her bare shoulders, and then he kissed. Lenalee is screaming because of the pain.

"Lavi, please don't do this! Please! NO!" she cried, finally her voice reached his mind.

He was shocked; he stopped; and moves his face a little farther from her body. He loosened the grip on her body, with his emerald green eyes widened on what he had seen. She covered her face by both of her hands; she burst into tears, crying bitterly, sobbing piteously, it was really painful. Her knees feel numb; she knelt down as her crying grows louder and more painful. The red-haired guy looked down at her, while his eye still widened shock. What he had done to his dear comrade.

'_What have I done? What have I done?'_

He was confused by his sudden actions; he didn't even know what he did to her. Tears started to form again in his left eye. Lavi knelt before her; he can feel the pain he had inflicted to her, he reached out his hands to her. Lenalee still wept; her left hand covered her lips while the other one covered her face. Lavi moved closer to her, close enough to hug her. He hugged her tight, his head placed beside her, his eye closed. Lenalee slightly uncovered her face. Her eyes were filled with tears that kept on falling down he pink cheeks. Tears now flow on their faces.

"Please don't cry… I'm so sorry Lenalee… I didn't mean to hurt you; I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered. Lenalee's cry started to stop.

"I'm so sorry… I'm not aware of what I am doing! It's just that, I love you Lenalee…I'm so sorry, please forgive me…"

Lavi's words reached her, the serious voice he had before had turned into a painful one. He didn't want to hurt her, his dear friend. Lenalee glance at him, she moved her hands and placed it on his back. Lavi felt her hands.

"It's okay. I'm fine Lavi… I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt your feelings…" she whispered.

Upon hearing her words, tears flowed more in his eye, sobbing and crying; he felt the pain in his heart. He hugged her tighter.

The gush of wind blew stronger, the leaves started to rustle, the cold wind hit their bodies, both knelt in the cold hard floor of the old church. Lavi loves her, but she cannot give back the love that he wants for her heart already belongs to Allen Walker.

_In the dark corner, there this certain man stood, both of his arms crossed in his chest, with long black hair and a sword on his hand. He walked away after listening on the two. "Che…"_


	2. The Resolution

The next morning, Lavi and Lenalee met each other again in the cafeteria. They both stood in the entrance; they both remembered what had happened yesterday. They just stare at each other. Lenalee, still traumatized by Lavi's actions, tried her best to speak up with him.

"Umm… G-Good morning, Lavi" she said. Her usual cheerful mood every morning had change, this time is different. She hasn't completely forgiven Lavi; she is worried how on how that incident will affect their friendship.

But instead, the red-haired guy cheerfully greeted her, "Good morning Lenalee!" he said. But then, after greeting her, he quickly turned and moved away, as if nothing had happened between them, as if they were like strangers. But deep inside, he still blames himself for hurting her, as well as the pain in his heart is still there. Lenalee just stared his back as he run away from her, tears flowed down her cheeks.

'_Is this how our friendship will end?_' she thought.

Lenalee walked down to the hallway, she keeps on walking, didn't know where her feet may lead her. There she rested herself, her mind and her heart. She was really confused; she doesn't know what to do. She can't tell her problem to the Johnny, or Reever, or even her brother. And if she tells it to Allen, it may also affect his friendship with Lavi, for she knows they were best of friends. Then suddenly, a familiar voice distracts her attention.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped, and faced the man in the doorway.

"That Leverrier guy is not here, is he?" It was Kanda Yu, whom she had known since she was small. A little glint of relief spread on her face.

"Kanda! Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't noticed that I ended up here in your dojo." The violet-eyed girl said.

Kanda just looked at her; knowing that there's something bothering her, he quickly sat and tried to do his meditation. Lenalee smiled a little, and then sat beside him. Kanda slightly glanced, then put out a little sigh.

"What's the matter this time? You usually run here when something bad happens." The long-haired guy muttered.

"It's just that, I think I need some time to relax a little bit." She giggled. But the smile in her face doesn't hide the fact that something is bothering her.

"Liar" he said. "You're not good in lying, you know." Lenalee's eyes were widened by his words. "Tell me." He added.

Lenalee knew that Kanda wasn't his usual self; she kept silent, stared at the older guy's figure with confusion still in her face. "Aren't you going to say it? Or I'll just leave then?" he groaned.

She tried to put on a little smile, thinking that there is still someone that would still listen to her. Kanda glanced at her, with a slight mark of blush in his face. Not long, Lenalee started to tell Kanda about her problem.

"Do you really like that Beansprout?" he asked.

Lenalee blushed; she remembered the same question that Lavi asked her. Sweat formed in her forehead, she can't answer it, what if it the same thing happen again? She nodded, her face turns deep pink.

Kanda let out a sigh. The girl just stared; she thought that he will do something like Lavi did on her. Lenalee had known Kanda since they were little kids, and she really trust Kanda, she believes that Kanda won't do such a thing.

"That idiot rabbit, letting himself engulfed by his anger…" he said. "I'm going to kick his ass."

He faced Lenalee and moved towards her, he reached out his hands and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to his, then his hands moved towards her upper back. Lenalee was in state of shock; blushing and confused. Her head rested in Kanda's chest, she could feel his heartbeat and his breath flowed to her ears. Kanda's face turned light red due to his actions.

"If that Beansprout hurt you, just tell me; if that Beansprout made you cry, just tell me; if that Beansprout leaves you, just tell me… I'll be here always; I'll always listen to you; I'll help you; I'll come for you whenever you need me… We are always here by your side. We are your friends, aren't we?" he whispered.

Tears flowed from her eyes. Those words, which was the first time she had ever heard from Kanda. She giggled after realizing it, with tears still in her eyes. "Hahaha, Is that really you Kanda?" she chuckled.

Kanda's face grows deeper in red, he knows she's laughing at him, he felt so embarrassed; good thing is that no one is in the dojo, no Marshall Tiedoll, no Marie, no Lavi, no Allen. Lenalee reached her hands and placed it in his back.

"Thank you Kanda. You being here to listen to me really helped me."

Lavi walked in the corridor, with his arms and hands placed behind his head, "Hmm, what shall I do to past the time? I haven't seen that Beansprout this morning." He said to his self. Then suddenly, a voice calls his attention.

"Lavi," it was Lenalee.

"Oh, Lenalee, what is it?" he asked as the girl walks towards him.

"Can we have a talk for a minute?" she humbly asked.

"Oh sure." The red-haired guy nodded.

The tension between them is still there, both of them couldn't look straight in the eyes, both gulped and breathed deeply.

"Lavi, I want to tell you, I-I really like Allen-kun…"Lenalee said.

Lavi smiled, "I know that, you'd said it before right?" he joked.

"Lavi, I also like you. As well as Kanda, Miranda-san, Marie-san, Reever-san, Johnny, Krory, and my brother…"

"Huh? And what do you want to say?"

"What I want to say is that, all of you have a special meaning to me." Lenalee clenched to her skirt, with her hands trembling.

"You are one of my friends. And my friends are the only reason I have why I'm fighting in this war. I really want to treat you like everyone else, because you're my friend, a special friend, a dear friend! I cannot like you the way I like Allen-kun, because he's different and you are different. And I want you to be the friend whom I've trusted, the friend that helped me and protected from danger, the friend that has been a part of my world…" her face turned deep pink again, she lifted her right hand and covered her face because of embarrassment, and sobbed.

'_Lenalee…_' Lavi smiled gently at her, walked towards her and pat her head.

"S-Sorry, Lavi… Will you forgive me?" she asked.

"I should be the one that saying that." He giggled. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean it. I won't do it again." He added.

She pinched his cheek, and smiled gleefully. They both laughed for a while, this means that they forgive each other. Lavi let out a big sigh and placed his hands back at his head, "Eeeeeh… This means that I still have to wait for the right woman for me." He grumbled. The violet-haired girl giggled at him.

"Don't worry Lavi; there are a plenty of ladies out there waiting for you!"

"That's right! I should never give up! Oh, see ya Lenalee; the old Panda is looking for me!" then the red-haired guy quickly run; Lenalee, finally relieved, waved at him and smiled again with joy in her face.


	3. The Promise

Night falls swiftly, the dark sky covered the entire city like a blanket, the cold wild winds soared all over the place, reached each houses and each thoughts. A black clod crawled across the sky and that blocked both stars and the moon.

It was dark; there was the sound of water, dripping in a puddle, the sound of the howling wind and the sound of her heartbeat. She opened her eyes, covered her face by both of her palms, as her tears streamed down from her violet eyes. The sight she saw was the destruction of her "world". The bloody bodies of her comrades laid down cold, in their faces showed death, and on her feet flow their blood. She screams out loud, her cries filled up the air, her eyes covered in tears.

She sits up, panting, catching every breath she thought she had lost. Her left hand grasped the sheets, and her right clenched to her chest. She started to cry. '_It happened again…that dream, no, that wasn't just a dream, it's a nightmare!_' she thought.

The wind howls louder, like a wolf crying in an open meadow. The leaves rustle, and the clock ticks. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. Morning, yet the sun haven't shown.

'_But it isn't just him, it isn't just him!_' with her body still trembles in fear, Lenalee stood up, grabbed her coat and walked towards the door and went out.

He woke up from his deep slumber; he rose and looked out at the window. His silvery-blue eyes stared at the leaves that had been sent flying by the angry winds. From his lap, flew a fist-sized golden ball with wings in its head. He smiled and giggled as the golden ball flew and landed on his shoulder.

"It's nothing, Tim. I just had a _bad_ dream…" he said. "It was so bad that my heart feels like it is being torn apart. I had dreamt that all of them, died." The white-haired guy stood up and walked towards the door, grabbed his coat and went out of his room.

He walked quietly down the corridor, afraid that he might wake up those that are in deep sleep. He knew that everyone in the Order were already asleep, well not everyone, except for those in the Science Dept., who have been working 24/7.

He walked down the building and ended up in their Church. He dropped by, creep on its large doors, and walked in its isle. There was a candle, lighted and placed on a torch. He kept on walking, until his attention was caught by the girl seated second row from the Altar. It was her… the girl whom he loves.

"Lenalee!" he cried, with a little blush on his cheeks.

The girl turned her head and cheerfully waved at Allen. He walked towards her, seated right beside her. Now both are seated, both stared the glamorous Altar in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"Well… Actually I was taking a walk, then I ended up getting here." The girl replied. "What about you?"

"I 'm just taking a walk too… You can't sleep?"

The girl nodded. "I had a bad dream."

Allen looked up the Altar. "Me too…" he replied.

They kept silent for a moment, silence filled up the church. The golden ball landed on the chairs just in front of the two exorcists. Allen sneakily glanced at her image, slightly blushed and let out a little sigh. Lenalee began to speak.

"I have that dream again…"

"Huh? What dream?"

"That dream where I was alone and everything around me were nothing but ruins."

Allen remembers the time when Lenalee runs to him, crying; they were in a small room, when his left eye reacts painfully for some reason. That was the time she had said her perception about the world to him. Then Lenalee clenched her hands on her lap, as tears dropped on it.

"But this time, it wasn't only one, it wasn't only you… Lavi, Kanda, and brother, all of them… All were dead! Dead! Your bloody body laid down cold and breathless! Oh!" she added. Lenalee covered her face, and sobbed.

Allen grabbed the little golem and covered its body, which is also its face, before proceeding to her. He held her hand and touched it to his lips, while the girl stared at his gentle figure with her face in rosy pink. He lifted his right hand and touched her cheeks. It was warm, yet her tears washed the warmth away. He leaned closer to her and placed his forehead to hers.

"Don't worry, nor be afraid, for I'm just here for you…" the white-haired guy whispered. "I will be here for you, because I love you…" he added.

Her eyes glittered because of his words; her heart almost jumped in joy; her chest almost burst out; her cheeks grew deeper in pink. Tears streamed more from her eyes, and on her lips, a sweet smile had bloomed.

"A-Allen-kun," her voice slightly trembled, "I-I love you…" she added.

Allen gently pulled the girl and wrapped his arms to her; Lenalee did the same thing, wrapped her arms around his back, her hands felt his slender yet masculine body. Their hug tightens, both breathed deeply as their hearts beat faster.

Time passed and they've been in there for hours. The winds blew harder and harder, it blew hard that it made the chandeliers to sway. The two exorcists leaned their backs, both remained silent. Their silence filled up the entire atmosphere inside the church. His left arm and left hand clung to her left shoulder, and her head rested in his heart.

"Allen-kun… I can hear your heartbeat. It's getting faster…" the girl chuckled.

"Really?" he giggled. "Then that means I'm alive."

"Of course you are alive, Allen-kun. But the sound of your heartbeat, it's like a melody… It sounds good."

"My heart is beating that fast because you're here…" he joked.

Lenalee's hand crept to her chest and felt hers. "Mine is fast too…" she whispered as she blushed more. "I wonder when this war will end… That dream, I don't want that to happen again. I've almost lost you when you were gone. And now, I don't want to lose everyone because of this war, again."

"Don't worry Lenalee; I won't let that happen again." Allen replied.

"How will I know that?"

"Lenalee, God knows how much I love you. God knows that all my feelings are all true. Believe me…" he paused, stared at the image of Jesus in the Altar. The girl glanced at him, with her violet eyes shining because of happiness.

'_Allen-kun…_'

"I may not always be at your side when you need me; I may not be able to protect you or help you or save you from danger; I may not be able to come for you when you called me; I may not be the ideal man whom you wanted one to be with; I cannot promise you my words for it may break; I cannot promise you everything; but there is one thing I could make for you, that is to LOVE you with all my life…" the white-haired guy said. His head turned to face the girl.

"Lenalee, I promise you, you're the only one I'll love like this. I'll swear to God, that I'll live to love you. Only for you…"

"Allen-kun, I swear to God, that I'll live to love you. After this war, I want to stay by your side and live a happy and normal life with you…" she vowed.

Their eyes met, with tears filling it; their faces are in red; he leaned closer to her; their breaths give warmth; he wrapped his arms to her body, as well as her arms to his. They leaned closer to each other, until their faces were an inch away from each other, until it was half an inch away, and until their lips touched. Their kiss lasted, their promises sealed with a kiss.

And morning came, and upon the break of dawn the wind calms, their howling sound changed to a sweet sound of the breeze that soared all over the sky. The church bell began to rung, blessed a brand new morning that had come. Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee faced this new beginning with hope and love in their hearts. Both exchange their promises in the eyes of God, which is the promise of ever-lasting love.

Fin

Timcanpy, they forgot about Timcanpy...


End file.
